Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy on Zombie Island
Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy on Zombie Island is the first chapter of The New Adventure of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy & Friends. The story begins in Principle takes the Eds & the Kids to the the most danger island, Moonscar Island of the history name after Moonscar the pirate, when the Eds discover the island turns to be home of Zombie, so it's up to the Eds to stop them, because this is rated PG-13 for scary for a young views. Warner Bros. pictures and Cartoon Network movies studios presents: Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy on Zombie Island only theatre on October 27, 2010 and Happy Halloween!!!! }} | style="font-size: 90%;" align="center" colspan="2" |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Release Date: September 17, 2010 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Running Time: 1hr 31m |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Genre: Action Adventure Comedy Family Mystery Horror Thriller |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Tagline:: It's a first ed edd n eddy adventure! |- | style="background: #ADD8E6; font-size: 110%;" align="center" colspan="2" |'Credits' |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Writer(s): KingOfWiki1414 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Director(s): KingOfWiki1414 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Music: Nick Glennie-Smith |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Rated: PG-13 |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Parents Guide: View content advisory » |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Distributed by: Warner Bros Pictures Cartoon Network Movies Studios |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Previous Film: The first Movie |- valign="top;" style="font-size: 95%;" }| ! Next Film: Goes to London (2011) |} Plot Opening scene starts from the castle on Moonscar Island, on a terrifying dark and stormy night night with lighting. Meanwhile, at Peach Creek Jr. High, The Eds and The Measles playing the Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy: Theme Song and all the kids love it and cheer for them. Ed through the Kids, got a new album "Singing With the Measles". That morning, The Eds are running late to school, and end up in detention issued by Principal Antonucci. In 2 hours tim, the Principle lets them go to their History class. The Eds made it to the class, but discoverMiss Blander, a new History teacher, replaced Mrs. Bling, who was away on vacation. She tells the story of a Terror Pirate named Captain Morgan ReCalin, also called him Moonscar, after his scar on his face. The story scared all the kids, expect Eddy who thinks she is from the Fantasy World. At the end of the day, The school bell rings, signaling it's time for the kids to go home. The Eds are walking home talking about the Moonscar story. Then, a girl named Lena who they never met before, also a new student who Double D develops a crush on, invites the Eds and the Kids to come to Moonscar Island first thing in the morning and they agree to come. The Principal takes The Eds, the Kids, and his girlfriend to the bayou island to have a great time there, with them having travelled for 47 hours; (Travelling Day and Night" by ZZ Boys Band.) Finally, they made it to the boat to meet Mr. Boul the boat man to travel to Moonscar's Island. When they reach Moonscar Island, Lena drive them to the house of some wealthy owners. The next morning, Ed and Eddy are outside in the backyard and having a cheering, Then Ed saw a turkey and Ed runs after it to try and catch it, wanting to play with it, Eddy tried to stop him, and then Ed crashes into Rolf’s farm shed, Rolf gets angry and siccs Victor on him. Ed and Eddy run fast and land in a hole. While trying to get out they accidentally pull down some of the wall they were trying to climb, revealing a skeletal arm. A mysterious green fog-like energy appears and envelopes the skeleton, causing it to fall out of earth. The bones are then joined up to mount a complete human skeleton, which then continues to transform, grisly gaining skin and hair, until it finally transforms into the Ghost Spirit of Moonscar himself. While trying to escape, Ed and Eddy bump into the Principal, who's a bit suspicious. The Kids, Lena and Colin along with a police man emerge from the bushes. The Eds bring them to the hole, but it's empty. While the sun sets, Lena brings the Eds to a party at her house. When night falls, the party is just beginning; the kids are having a great time. Double D tells them about what happened in the bushes, Eddy tells him about that he and Ed saw Scar’s dead body in the hole and saw him turning into a zombie. Eddy goes to the bathroom with Ed. Ed and Eddy having a cheer in the bathroom. While Eddy combs his hair, the strange woman in the mirror tells him, “GET AWAY!”, Ed and Eddy ran out the bathroom, and bump into Double D and Lena. Ed and Eddy tries to show them the strange woman in the the bathroom mirror, when Double D finds a secret window that he pulls down and have a sent said, “The Memories of Anna ReCalin: 1678-1739” Double D finds they were telling him the truth. Kevin provokes Eddy into fighting him, and the kids are fight amongst themselves, too until the Principal breaks them up and sends the Eds outside. While the kids were having a great time, the Eds are in the car having a great dinner of sea food and biscuits. Eddy drives to show Double D the whole they saw when they arrived, both of them check, when suddenly the sinister green energy which previously reanimated Moonscar's corpse reappears and deposits itself into the soil of the lake, causing a big army of zombies to reanimate and emerge from the lake to attack them. Back at the party, everyone heard the Eds screaming, so the Kids and Principal investigate. They agree to split up. Kevin and Nazz find the Eds. Nazz felt something on her back, she gives it a karate chop and she and Kevin look at the zombie, Nazz tries to have a look a look at who’s behind the mask, but it wouldn’t come off. Kevin thinks it's just a “mask", but rips the zombie's head off. It turns out that the Zombie is real. Kevin, Nazz and the Eds separate. They look up the sky and sinister green energy hit in the lake and the Zombies rises up again, and all the monsters come back to life. They hear Lena's screams and run to save her. Ed trips on a stone and Eddy runs to help him up, but then they lost Kevin, Nazz and Double D. Ed and Eddy just keep on running. The Eds fall in the cave and find dolls (voodoo dolls), and decide to play with them. When Kevin and Nazz find the rest of the Kids and the Principal they, tell them that they found the Eds and the that the zombies they found were real. Then the Kids were being controlled by the voodoo dolls, unbeknownst to the Eds while playing with them. Ed sees a red eye behind them, so they get scared and run out of the cave with bats following from behind. The Kids drop down onto the ground and heard Lena's scream, so they run back to her house. Back in Lena's house, the kids, Principal and Double D find that the power been cut off, then Double D walks inside alone and calls out for Lena, and when he walks up the stairs, he falls off the stairs and yells loudly in distress. Everyone heard Double D screaming and ran to the stairs, but they saw Lena was there to help him up, Kevin said "What the heck is going on?", Lena starts lying, that she screamed about the Zombies dragging Colin away. Double D sees Colin's footprint and he knows that Lena is telling lies. They walk to the tunnel to the secret door and open the door to check the place. Double D tells the kids that Lena was lying about Colin, then Colin and Lena use the voodoo dolls to tie them up, Colin tells them "I've been getting away with it for 200 years. Then Colin and Lena turn into Were-cats, then Kevin said to Colin, "Just tell us what you plan to do with us??". Then Colin tell them they will harvest their life forces to live, Sarah said to herself, "This is more horror stuff that I really wanna hear!" Meanwhile, Ed and Eddy run for their lives as fast as they can, and stop when the see Miss Blander, who they are happy to see again. Then Miss Blander turns into a were-cat, Ed and Eddy run back as Miss Blander chases after them. Back in the cave, where the kids been tied up, Double D said to them, "If you are both the elders that say you are, I assume at least one of you were one of Moonscar's mates". Then Colin turns back look at Double D and said, "Mogan Moonscar is our father!" and starts to tell the flashback story. Back in the 1700s, Peach Creek difference town was builder, Morgan Moonscar used to be a pirate Captain, sailing his ship to Peach Creek. When the party began, Lena and Colin were twins about 5 years old with there beautiful mother, Anna ReCalin. The pirates then arrived to destroy Peach Creek and kill everyone. Anna saves her twins in a hiding place and Anna runs to her people and Moonscar kills her. Back at the party, everybody is body, Lena and Colin were crying when the moon is full, that turns them into were-cats to destroy them for what they did to them, because they killed the pirates and their father. So the twins buried the father's body in the deep hole. Then Colin said to them, "So this year, we were live because we drained the life force". Double D said, "So the zombies were just poor souls you drain; they were trying to warn us". Colin said, "pretty smart". Then there heard the sound of Miss Blander. Lena said, "Sounds like Blander found your friends." The Princpal was shocked and said, "Miss Blander?!". Colin said to the principal, "She's our aunt, she's a part of our family, so we'll give it to her". Then, Ed and Eddy run up to Miss Blander give her the necklace, making the zombies jump on her. Eddy says, "Come on Ed, now's our chance", and they ran away. Lena and Colin tries to to kill them with a knife, with Ed and Eddy running fast and they fall into the same cave and break though the walls, smashing into the twins. Ed and Eddy find the kids and said, "What the heck are you guys doing? This is no time to be playing around". Ed and Eddy look at the twins Colin and Lena, who get angry and turn into more monstrous were-cats and chase them. Double D throws his voodoo doll and tried to untie the kids. Just as it seems Ed and Eddy can't escape Colin and Lena, the zombie kids attack the twins. Ed and Eddy run out of the tunnel, but Miss Blander arrives and tries to get them again, then Ed threw a stick and hit her in the eye, then Lena came with a knife and tried to stab the kids, however, Eddy jumps between them, and Eddy gets stabbed in the back. Lena and Colin started floating and hit the wall; the twins saw Nazz and Sarah playing with the dolls. Ed, Kevin, Jonny, Rolf, Jimmy, Double D and the Principal were helping Eddy, drawing his dying breaths, his back bleeding. Then Eddy's injuries healed quickly and Eddy feels much better, Nazz and Sarah been knock by Miss Blander, and the twins were on the ground, then Miss Blander and the twins were get very mad. When it seemed they were cornered, the time for the were-cats to drain enough life force had expired and their skin disintegrates away and their skeletons implode into dust and break the curse, freeing the zombies' souls to rest in peace. After the zombies' souls disappear, the ghost of Anna ReCalin thanks the Eds. Then Nazz kissed the Eds on the cheek, and Kevin and the rest of the Kids forgive the Eds. The next morning, they return home. The President and everybody applauded the Eds for saving the day. The End! Gallery EENEONZI@37.png|3rd Movie Poster 555666.jpeg|Vampire Bat-Man Chase - Shot 3 securedownload.jpeg|Vampire Bat-Man Chase - Shot 4 securedownload (2).jpeg|Vampire Bat-Man Chase - Shot 5 securedownload (4).jpeg|Zombie rise from the Dead - Shot 1 securedownload (3).jpeg|Zombie rise from the Dead - Shot 2 securedownload (5).jpeg|Vampire Bat Attack Ed, Eddy and Eddie EDEDDNEDDYONZOMBIEISLAND1352.png|The Logo "Ed, Edd 'n' Eddy on Zombie Island" Ededdneddyonzombieisland1421.png|The Opening scene in the beginning. Posteraf70383d2cd522b31f2f7d4e906b0f5edbd20534.jpg|2nd movie poster Ed1stposter.jpg|1st movie poster 3325.jpeg|Vampire Bat-Man Chase - Shot 1 554443.jpeg|Vampire Bat-Man Chase - Shot 2 File:Scoobydooonzombieisland-e.jpg|Zombie rise up the grave. File:Zombies3.jpg|Zombie call his Zombies to come out of the grave. File:Zombies4.jpg|Zombies Eyes File:Zombies5.jpg|Zombies Attack. File:Zombies.jpg|The Eds been trap from Zombies The_Retro_Van.jpg|The Eds having a enjoin the meals snak while the kids having a good time. File:KANKERS.jpg|Eddy's Scream. File:Extreme_Closeup.jpg|Ed's scream. File:0_(21).jpg|The Eds runaway from Monster. File:0_(1).jpg|Ed mays faces on Were-Cat. File:Eee.jpg|The Eds escape from zombie. File:BBGE.jpg|Double D checking in the hole to find Moonscar's buried. File:800px-Darkness.jpg|Power is gone out!! File:800px-Eddys-entrance-jpg.jpg|The Eds throws Lena's Party. File:10-3.jpg|Kevin and Eddy screaming. Cast and character Absent * The Kanker Sisters * Leo Music Soundtrack Only 4 featuring song. # Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Theme Song # Traveling Song # "It's Terror Time Again" # Party Remix Score Music composer by Nick Glennie-Smith. When Patric Caird is the part of Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy show was pull back to do the another project. So Nick Glennie-Smith is hired to replace Patric Caird. Glennie-Smithwas apart of Hans Zimmer team. He wanted to make sound so action/thriler to follower Hans Zimmer. # Opening title # The Late # Story of the Pirate of Morgan Moonscar '' # ''Meet The ReCalin Twin # Made It to Bayou # Alligator Chase # Snakebite" # ''There's a Haunted House # Ghost Writing # Mojo Goes Mad" # ''Zombie Moonscar # The Mysteries Woman # Searching of Moonscar / Double D in the Hole / Zombie Rise from the Grave # Now What? # "Maybe it's Real" # Voodoo Dolls / Bats / We Not looking for Ghoslfriend # The Black Secret Tunnel / Been Get Away for 200 years # The Flashback # The Battle / The Life Line are Up' # Thank You Eds # Saving the Day Quotes *'Eddy': [[Ed] and Eddy fall into the hole, Victor the Rolf's Goat at them from above] Zoinks! How humiliating! Chased into a hole by 1/3 of a B.L.T.! ---- *'Eddy': Eds left the party, and arrived to the dark forest, the hole There, the hole. *'Edd': You Stay here, I'll Got ---- *'Kevin': [[Kevin] tired to pull of Zombie Head off] It's the Princple! *'Nazz': No. *'Kevin': It's Rolf! *'Edd and Eddy': No. *'Kevin': It's the ferryman!!! *'Ed': No? *'Kevin': Kevin rip off Zombie head Maybe it must be....Real. ---- *'Edd': Lena's Scream It's Lena! *'Kevin': And We got to get out of here. *'Nazz': Come On!! ---- *'Anna ReCalin': Get Away! *'Eddy': Like! Who's That!? *'Ed': I don't know!! *'Anna ReCalin': and Eddy ran out and Anna ReCalin got through the mirror. Get Away!!! ---- *'Edd': If You both are the olders that say you are... And I've been you the one were one them the Moonscar's mate *'Colin ReCalin': turns back look at Double D. Mogan Moonscar is our father! ---- *'Anna ReCalin': ReCalin in the Mirror Get Away.. *'Eddy': Who's that? *'Ed': I don't know *'Anna ReCalin': and Eddy ran out and Anna ReCalin got through the mirror. Get Away!!! List of Deaths Follow-up film Ed, Edd, 'n' Eddy Goes to London (2011) Category:Movies Category:The movie